The insane mind
by Zero2o1o
Summary: You ever wonder if Isaac Clarke really was insane?, well read this story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The insane mind Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o Besides the last of us Dead Space is a great third person survival horror game, what bugs me is we have no idea what Isaac Clarke does while he's hanging out in his escape pod. Chapter one: I'm not crazy Day 4 Isaac Clarke sat in the escape pod he had taken from the USG Ishimura listening for any more necromorphs holding tight to his plasma cutter which the engineer had named Rusty "no way those motherfuckers goin get the jump on me not again" Isaac said aloud as if there was someone else in the escape pod with him, there was a moaning noise coming from somewhere in the walls of the escape pod "get the fuck out of my ship!" the engineer scream pulling Rusty's trigger a couple times firing hot plasma into the walls "ha take that you fucks" Clarke mocked smirking at the fact that he meant of killed the necromorph hiding in the walls "good job Isaac you've successfully punched some small holds in the walls" a pale blonde haired woman said sitting down next to Isaac who quickly got up and moved to the other side of the escape pod "go the fuck away Nicole!" the engineer shouted pointing his always trusty Rusty at his dead girlfriend Nicole Brennan "really Isaac?, you know that won't do anything" the dead woman said raising an eye brow as she stared at the man who was clearly going insane "ha I figured you say that that's why I have this" Clarke laughed running to the storage closet where he kept his C99 Supercollider Contact Beam A.K.A. Mary Jane then aimed it at his dead ex girlfriend "ok honey if you fire that you're going to blow a huge hole right through the escape pod" Nicole told the crazy engineer who put Mary Jane back then grabbed his pulse rifle which he named Connie and aimed it at her "what now you dead evil bitch?" Isaac asked laughing insanely while he cocked the rifle to make sure it was loaded. Nicole just shaked her head before standing up and walked toward Isaac who fired a short burst at her which just went through the dead woman and into the wall "please Isaac come to me" the blonde woman cooed holding her arms open so her ex boyfriend could hug her "fuck that you bitch" the insane man shouted marching pass the dead woman to where the fridge was to get something to eat . Day 7 It had been three days since Nicole last showed up to bug him "that's right guys I think she's finally gone" Clarke said to all his weapons which he had sat on the row of chairs that was up against the escape pod wall "what's that Ellie?, yeah I know Nicole still loves me but come on she's dead!" Isaac told his IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun which just sat up against the chair quietly "hey no one asked for your opinion Mary Jane!" the insane engineer screamed at his Contact Beam like it had said something to him "that's right Rusty you tell her" Isaac laughed at his plasma cutter before breaking into a laughing fit "my god you really have gone crazy" Nicole commented causing Isaac to jump and hit his head against the roof "I'm not crazy Nicole!" Clarke hissed rubbing the lump growing on his head "right your not crazy?, and talking to you're weapons and me your so call dead girlfriend means your sane" Brennan mocked rolling her cold dead eyes as she sat next to Mary Jane "shut the fuck up Nicole!" Isaac screamed running up to the dead woman and punched her in the face only to end up hitting the wall and hurting his hand "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh god damn it Nicole!" the engineer howled in pain now holding his hand "what you mad at me for?, you're the one who punched the wall" the blonde haired dead woman commented walking from the front of the escape pod where the controls were "bitch" Isaac yelled charging at the woman who vanished causing the young man to crash into the captain's chair "motherfucking son of a whore!" Clarke cursed getting to his knees and rubbed his throbbing head "that was your own fault Isaac" Nicole chuckled only making her ex boyfriend even more mad "SHUT THE FUCK UP NICOLE!" the insane engineer howled at the top of his voice grabbing the nearest weapon near him (which just so happen to be Rusty) and fired it at the dead woman "are you done throwing you're fit?" Brennan asked placing her hands on her well rounded hips which had been one thing that had been Isaac's turn on about her "just go away" the brown haired man groaned sitting up against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Nicole stood up and walked to the back of the escape pod leaving the crazy engineer alone to talk to himself. Later that very day Isaac Clarke was eating a pre made military meal of beef stew when he heard the familiar noise of something moving around in the escape pod walls "oh god damn it not this shit again" the engineer groaned putting his meal down and grabbed Rusty ready for any necromorph that meant pop out to attack him "get out here you undead son of a bitch so I can blow you're fucking head off!" Isaac yelled looking for his helmet with the corner of his brown eye so he could protect his face "don't worry Connie me and Rusty can handle this fucker" Clarke told his pulse rifle which was still sitting on the chair it had been sitting on earlier. With Rusty in hand and his helmet on his head Isaac made his way to where the noise was coming from ready to kill whatever it was "come on out and I'll end it quickly" the crazy man ordered aiming rusty straight ahead of him "oh Isaac put down your toy and come play with me" Nicole replied in a voice with a mixture of playful lust, then out from where the bathroom was Nicole walked out wearing a pale blue bra and panties which he had bought for her just before she left on the USG Ishimura "come here Isaac you've deserve a reward for all your hard work on the Ishimura" Nicole cooed holding her arms wide open giving Clarke a great view of her 35B breasts "yeah I do don't I" the brown haired engineer replied lowering Rusty and walked over to Nicole who happily buried him between her boobies "Isaac do you still love me?" Nicole asked sweetly causing her ex boyfriend to lower his guard just a little more "why did you let me die?" She asked again making Isaac look up at her only to see that the woman he had loved had been replaced with a slasher necromorph which buried it's blades into Isaac's collarbones sending the young engineer's blood everywhere. Clarke was starting to panic he knew if he didn't get free of this necromorph soon he was going to die of blood lost, so thinking fast he lifted Rusty up and aimed it at the slasher necromorph's head and pulled the trigger sending the undead Ishimura employee's brains all over the walls "fucker" the engineer cursed falling backward on the floor before realizing that the whole thing never actually happened and that he was perfectly fine "god fucking damn it not again" he yelled pulling off his helmet and threw it against the wall. Day 11 Isaac sat up right holding tight to Rusty's grip ready for anything "it's ok they can't get me" Clarke said over and over again while he rocked back and forth, the engineer hadn't slept in 48 hours to afraid that something was going to get him "man I can't believe this shit, all I wanted was to see my girlfriend and now all my coworkers are dead" Clarke commented before he started thinking about his crew mates. A sharpe painful feeling hit Isaac in the pit of his stomach he felt bad about Zach Hammond, Chen and Johnston had being killed but not Kendra Daniels she had stabbed him in the back and tried to take the red marker and left him for dead "hehehehehehehe" the engineer chuckled when he remembered how Kendra was killed by the Hive mind, as much as he felt that Kendra got what she deserve Isaac did feel a little bad she had been killed she was pretty hot "Isaac were you thinking about another woman" Nicole barked marching over to her ex boyfriend and started scorning him "god damn it go the fuck away Nicole" the brown haired man cried burying his head in his hands "no how dare you think that bitch Kendra was hot!, I'm your girlfriend" the blonde dead woman shouted "your my ex girlfriend cause your fucking dead!" Isaac yelled back not seeing the look of rage on Nicole's face "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Brennan screamed her mouth and eyes were now glowing a blinding white light "oh shut up Nicole!" Clarke ordered getting tired of his dead ex girlfriend's glowing eyes and mouth trick. Nicole's stopped her eye and mouth glowing and stared angrily at Clarke before vanishing into the escape pod walls. Day 17 Isaac was sitting at the escape pod controls waiting for someone to find him, but there had been nothing "god I'm bored" he groaned tapping his fingers on the controls as he waited "I know it's been 17 days Rusty" Isaac shouted at his plasma cutter that was sitting in the copilot chair next to him "you know I don't need your smartass comments right now" the engineer snarled shooting a angry glare at the cutter "yeah your right I am a bit tired" the brown haired man said rubbing his brown eyes which was heavy with sleep. Clarke laid his head on the controls figuring he could afford to get a few hours of sleep "my poor Isaac, yes your right Rusty he does look a bit less crazy" Nicole commented before realizing that she was talking to a plasma cutter nothing more "oh great now I'm going crazy" the blonde dead woman said face palming herself at the fact that she was now talking to Isaac's weapons like the engineer had been doing for the last 17 days. About 4 hours later Isaac woke to a noise, but this wasn't a necromorph or Nicole it was a man's voice he didn't know coming from the con system "this is master sgt. Gene David from the USG Dutchman answering your distress call please answer" the man's voice said causing Isaac to look for the button to answer "oh thank god this is Isaac Clarke from the USG Ishimura here" the engineer cheered over joyed at the fact that someone had found him "roger that Isaac we see your escape pod and we're coming to get you we're be there in ten minutes over" Gene replied over the radio having no idea just how crazy the guy his crew was saving "roger that master Sgt...over" Isaac said almost forgetting that he had to say over. Once he knew that he was going to be saved Isaac went around the small escape pod grabbing Rusty, Mary Jane, Connie and Ellie and then waited to be save "what's got you so happy?" Nicole asked sitting down next to her ex boyfriend "I'm being saved now piss off" Clarke replied looking at the escape pod door "oh really you sure you didn't just make it up?" Nicole asked causing the engineer to wonder if he was really being saved. To be continued Is Isaac Clarke really being picked up or is his insane mind making it all up? Wait and see...peace out y'all! 


	2. Chapter 2

The insane mind Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o Chapter two: being saved or being damned The engineer Isaac Clarke sat in front of the escape pod door waiting for the crew from the USG Dutchman to save him from his small uncomfortable pod "don't you worry Ellie their coming to save us" Isaac told his line gun which sat next to him and his plasma cutter Rusty "sure they are Isaac" Nicole Brennan who had been Clarke's girlfriend before she had killed herself mocked smirking as she spoke only getting the engineer angry "hey Nicole why don't you go stick another needle in your arm and die" Isaac replied with a cruel hateful tone in his voice which he would of never done when the blonde woman was alive. Nicole's blue eyes lens narrowed not replying to her ex boyfriend's horrible comment "yes finely I've shut you up" the brown haired engineer laughed treasuring the small victory over his dead ex girlfriend "you know if those marines come in here they meant kill you" Nicole commented lying her hands on her lap "what the hell are you talking about now?" Clarke asked getting annoyed with his former girlfriend "you remember the marines from the USM Valor?, they showed up ready for war, so what makes you think these marines are here to save you?, they could be here to get the marker...well that was before you blew it up along with Aegis VII" Nicole calmly replied looking out the front of the escape pod window at the numberless stars that were in space, unfortunately Isaac knew Nicole had a point for all he knew the marines that were on the USG Dutchman were coming to kill or arrest him for what he did "no no no their coming to save me, their coming to take me home" the insane engineer said his already unstable paranoia driving him deeper into his insanity "why are you here?, why are you fucking torturing me?" Isaac screamed before grabbing Rusty by his handle and aimed it at the undead woman and pulled the trigger firing a round at her that just went through her head and into the wall making a small hole "come on Isaac, we've been over this you're stupid plasma cutter won't hurt me" Brennan told her crazy ex boyfriend who's hand was shaking like it had never done before "just go away please for the love of god leave me alone!" Isaac pleaded letting go of Rusty's grip and let the cutter fall on the floor. And for the first time since she started haunting her ex boyfriend Nicole felt a little sorry for what she did. Clarke looked at where Nicole had been sitting and saw that she was gone for now anyways, but he knew she be back he knew that the undead woman wouldn't give up so easily "good she's gone, come on Rusty we've got to figure out what those marines are here for" the insane engineer sighed in relief before turning his attention to the military ship heading his way, Isaac went to the front of the escape pod and sat in the captain's chair "USG Dutchman can you hear me over?" Clark called over the escape ship's con system holding his breath as he waited "this is the USG Dutchman over" a voice that hadn't been the same marine from before replied calmly having no idea how paranoid the engineer they were saving was becoming "USG Dutchman are you guys here to pick up the marker?, cause if you are I blew that motherfucker up along with Aegis VII over" Isaac told the marine proud of what he did to that unholy thing that had killed more then 2000 people (that's including the people on the planet) "Mr. Clarke I have no idea what you're talking about I wasn't told about any marker or a planet called Aegis VII, we're here cause one of our ships went missing it was called USM Valor, have you seen it? Over" The marine replied hoping this crazy man could tell him were his brothers in arms had gone "your buddies are all dead they were killed by undead monsters over called necromorphs which in turned them into necromorphs over" Isaac told the marine having no idea how insane his story sounded even if it was all true "whoa whoa whoa are you telling me that 50 highly trained marines are all dead?" the marine inquired wanting more information from the man in the escape pod "yeah they are" was all Isaac said figuring that the marine was trying to decide what to do. After a few minutes of silents the marine spoke again "I want you to tell me everything that happen on the USG Ishimura" the marine ordered before being told everything from when Isaac and his crew had shown up at the Ishimura to repair it to when he blew up the red marker along with Aegis VII and the hive mind. "Holy shit this guy is fucking nuts" Gene commented after Clarke had finished his story a lot of his fellow marines agreed with him. The marine at the con system look back at his fellow marine trying not to agree with him on his last statement "Clarke do you have any of those weapons and how much ammo do you have?" The first marine asked the engineer wanting to know if the crazy man was armed "yeah I still have my plasma cutter which has 125 rounds, my line gun which has 36 rounds, my pulse rifle which has 450 rounds and my Contact Beam which has 12 rounds" Isaac replied making all the marines worry "oooooohhhhh fucking great not only is he fucking insane he's armed to the fucking teeth now we meant have to kill him" Gene cursed figuring Isaac couldn't hear them "I heard that" Clarke cut in shutting off the con system "good fucking job Gene not only is he crazy and armed, he now thinks we're coming to kill him!" the first marine shouted getting up and punched Gene in the face which started a fight between the two marines "what the fucking hell is going on in here!" The marine C.O. screamed when he walked in and saw his two marines fighting "this stupid fuck has made the engineer in that escape pod think we're coming to kill him!" the first marine told his C.O. breaking away from Gene who would of had a broken nose if not for his helmet protecting his head "hey Alex why don't you tell him how that engineer is bat shit crazy and has more ammo then a small army" Gene shouted before telling the C.O. the clearly insane story they had been told by Isaac "both of you stupid fucks shut up, Gene go get the others ready for boarding the escape pod and Alex get that engineer back on the con right now" the C.O. ordered his two marines who did as they were told. Isaac was walking back and forth in his escape pod trying to figure out what to do about the marines coming to kill him "oh god oh god oh god their going to kill me Nicole was right" Clarke panicked both scared and mad at the same time "see this is why our relationship wasn't on the best terms" Nicole commented smirking as she walked out from where the bathroom was "you know I don't need your smartass comment right now cause I now have to deal with the ship full of highly trained marines coming to kill me" the crazy ass brown haired man snapped picking up Mary Jane to get ready for the marines "Isaac Clarke this is Lt. Alex Murray of the USG Dutchman please answer, we're not going to harm you so don't fire on us when we enter your escape pod" Isaac heard over the con system but he didn't answer he didn't trust the marine "come on Clarke answer me I swear on my children that I will make sure you won't be harmed" Alex said finally getting a reply from the engineer "how do I know that you really have any kids?" Then Clarke saw on the controls a beeping light telling him he was getting a message, so he opened it and saw a middle age man with black hair and blue eyes hugging two children one a boy and the other a little girl "that's my son Peter and my daughter Annie their all I have since their mother passed away" the Lt. commented his tone was lined with sorrow and pain "I swear to you on their lives I will do everything in my power to make sure you won't be harmed" Alex continued really hoping this man he never met would listen to him "ok fine I won't fire on you guys when you come for me, but I want you to come in first unarmed if you do I'll hand myself over" the engineer explained before closing the line and went back to his guns preparing for the marines hoping Lt. Murray would keep his word. A hour and a half later In the USG Ishimura's escape pod Isaac waited unsure what was going to happen when the marines got to him, were they going to save him or kill him this he wasn't sure but what he was sure about was that he wasn't going to go down without a fight "if I can take on a whole planet cracker full of fucking necromorphs I can take on some marines" Clarke told himself making sure he was ready to fight if he had to "Isaac those necromorphs didn't have pulse rifles and grenades" Nicole commented still sitting in the chair she had been in earlier "yeah your right" the engineer agreed sitting down next to his undead ex girlfriend and put his face in his hands "gooooood this sucks" Isaac groaned his body was so tired and worn out he wasn't sure if he could actually fight the marines "oh my poor Isaac" Nicole cooed hugging the man she had loved to the point she had died "I'm so sick of this shit all I wanted was to see you now I have to deal with all this crazy shit" Clarke complained just wanting to go home and sleep "you came 100's light years just to see me?" Nicole asked surprised that Isaac would of come so far just for her "well yeah you were my girlfriend" Clarke replied not caring that what he said was a little mean without meaning to. Before he knew what was happening the undead blonde woman was screaming and both her eyes and mouth were glowing it's blinding white light "really the freaking blinding white light trick again?" the engineer asked not scared at all just annoyed "what do you mean I was your girlfriend!" Nicole screamed at the top of her voice only hurting the living man's ears "well Nicole I can't really date a dead woman" was Clarke's reply only making the undead Nicole madder "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" she bellowed just giving Isaac a headache "god damn it why can't you shut that over size trap you call a mouth for five fucking minutes" Isaac yelled getting up and went to the front of the ship with Rusty in his right hand "big talk from the guy who's totally insane" Nicole mocked folding her arms and legs then vanished into thin air "god why didn't I dump her when I had the chance" the engineer groaned smacking his forehead against the controls. The USG Dutchman pulled up beside the escape pod locking it's hooks into the side of the small space ship "you sure you want to go over there unarmed Alex?" Gene asked his fellow marine who was about to walk over to the escape pod "I gave the man my word I would come unarmed , so I'm going to keep my words" the Lt. replied before going out to get Isaac. It only took the USG Dutchman a minute to get their lines hooked on the escape pod and pull it in "we got it tied down sir" one of the other marines told his C.O. who then looked at Alex "all right Lt. go ahead let Clarke know we're coming" the head marine said to Murray who was checking his rig's health bar "Isaac Clarke this is Lt. Alex Murray of the USG Dutchman I'm coming to you now and I'm unarmed over" the marine said over his rig's con system waiting for a respawns from the engineer "roger that Lt. I'm unlocking the door now and coming out over" Isaac replied doing as he said and unlocked the escape pod door and opened it. Isaac was wearing his helmet hiding his face behind the beat up and blood covered metal plate "so this is the ship's docking bay?" Isaac said to himself thinking the Ishimura's docking bay was a lot bigger then again it was a planet cracker after all "Mr. Clarke welcome to the Dutchman" a marine wearing the usual military rig greeted the engineer "Lt. Murray I'm guessing?" Isaac asked before feeling a sharpe pain that could only be a teaser round in his shoulder "the fucking hell did you do that for?" Alex asked looking back at the other marines who were lowering their weapons "he was insane and very dangerous we had no choice" the C.O. replied before telling his soldiers to get Isaac's weapons and lock the mad man up. To be continued 


End file.
